Just Pull The Trigger
by film riot
Summary: Alex has gotten by avoiding a serious relationship and sleeping with an American spy named Liana Jespen. When they have to work a mission together hilarity ensues and things get more complicated and than landing times and lingerie. rated M for a reason


When Alex got off the plane in New York City he was reminded that three years of spy work does not make him immune to jet lag. It was Thursday night and the airport was bustling with take offs and families, some of them in pajamas, waiting for someone special to land. Alex only had a carry on and went to go buy a cup of coffee. He hated the taste but he would need some caffeine in his system.

Alex had chosen to fly from Buenos Aires to New York and then from New York to Chelsea the next day. He could have easily gotten a direct flight but that meant that he would have to go to school on Friday, something he tried to avoid. He sipped his coffee and wished he'd had the sense to get a cup of tea or even a soda instead. He disposed of the plastic cup and made his way towards the taxis.

All and all the mission had gone well. Despite jumping out of a moving car, nearly being executed, and using a phone directory as a lethal weapon Alex only had a sprained wrist which would be healed by Monday. He _finally_ hailed a cab and got in, telling the driver to take him to the Four Seasons.

A baseball game was playing on the radio and it sounded like the New York team was winning the World Series. Alex didn't understand why it was called the World Series if only American teams played in it. But they were winning so the driver was content and didn't bother Alex with pesky questions.

"All right, here you are," he said as they stopped.

"Thank you," Alex said and paid the man telling him to keep the change. He had about a hundred American dollars on him. Right now he was ready to sleep in Central Park a few blocks down but the caffeine kicked in so he would appreciate a bed to drive nightmares out of.

There were flags of many countries, including his own, flying over the entrance. Someone opened the door for him and Alex nodded in thanks. When he approached the desk they weren't used to seeing a seventeen year old check into their hotel unaccompanied.

"It's a room on the seventh floor," he tried to explain. "The reservation is either under Alex Hays or Rebecca Lorwrite."

"I don't have any rooms under either of those names," the receptionist told him. Alex ran his finger through his hair, it sounded like he would be lodging in Central Park tonight.

"Try Lindsey Dawe," he said on a hunch and the women typed it into her computer. She looked up at him once more and down at the screen.

"Yes, I have the room number right here," she gave him a key card. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Alex gave a brusque thanks and took the key, heading for the elevator. There were two other people in it and Alex pressed the button for the 7th floor again. A woman in a buisness suit left on the 2nd floor and it was him and a boy about his age spinning a soccer ball in his hands. Alex stared forward as the elevator moved up.

"Hi," he said with an American accent, "I'm Trevor."

"Alex," he said not looking at him. He willed the elevator to go faster.

"Hey, you have a British accent. Are you here on vacation?"

"Sure," he said switching the shoulder he held his backpack on. "Well this is my floor."

"I'll see you around," he was cheery and carismatic, someone easy to make friends with. A few years ago Alex would have asked him who his favorite soccer team was and where he was from in the States. But now he couldn't wait to get away from him.

xxx

Alex slid the key card in and dropped his backpack at the door and took off his sneakers and socks. The lights were already on and Alex locked the door behind him. He could hear soft piano music playing from within the room and he smiled. He rolled his shoulders and loosened his tie.

They had met on a mission two years earlier, Sabina had broken up with Alex because she couldn't handle him being so far away all the time. When the two of them met it was a few moths after she had ended a relationship for similar reasons. Aided by stress and alcohol they spent their first of many nights together. It was just a thing they did in between flights and missions, never anything more.

"Lea?" he called, making his way to the bedroom. Liana Jespen was her real name and Alex only knew two of her aliases, she was a mix of ethnicities but Alex didn't know which. They're relationship was based on knowing as little about each other as possible.

She lay on the bed with dark blue lingerie on, a blue lace bra and boy shorts that left little to his imagination. Alex realized that he was late seeing that Lea had fallen asleep over a book. But like a good spy when she sensed a presence in the room she awoke and stared at Alex.

"Hey you," she said closing the book and throwing it on the floor. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Tell me about it," he sighed and started to undo his wrist brace. There was a partly-healed gash on the back of her shoulder and Alex raised his eyebrows and brushed her dark brown hair off of it. "That's new."

"Don't ask," she said and started passionately kissing him. Alex ran his fingers through her hair tenderly but his kisses matched her fervor.

He took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Lea straddled him on her knees and started kissing him down his neck and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. His hands went down her sides and rested on her hips. He turned her over and lay on top on her, propped up by his elbows. Lea fumbled to undo his belt and jeans which were painfully tight.

Alex reached back to unlatch her bra and he threw it onto the floor and his jeans joined shortly. He caressed one of her breasts in his left hand, the one that didn't have a sprained wrist, and Lea moaned his name when he kissed her collarbone.

Alex knew that one of the reasons he continued these visits was because he loved the sound of his name, his _fucking_ name coming off Lea's lips.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and Alex could feel just how ready she was through what little clothing she had on. Lea ran her hands down his chest all the way down to his boxers. She pulled them off in one motion and Alex kicked them onto the floor in the direction of his shirt. He returned the favor and slipped two fingers into her.

"Alex," she moaned again and arched her bask into him which turned him on even more. "Don't stop."

"Wouldn't think of it," his voice was thick with lust. Pleasantries aside, they were two seventeen-year-olds that were sexually repressed by the governments of their countries. There was one think Lea wanted right now and that was for Alex to hurry up.

She took matters into her own hands and tried to flip them over. Still kissing Alex she pushed his shoulders down. She took birth control pills religiously so she didn't have to worry when she slipped onto Alex.

"Fuck, Lea," Alex gasped. He was used to being the one on top, in control of everything. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every second of Lea riding him.

She grinded her hips against his, moving up and down rhythmically to the music Alex could hardly hear over their moans. She traced the mussels of his chest which tensed at her touch.

Alex could feel her tightening around him as she neared her climax and matched her for every thrust. He barely made out her muttering "harder" under her breath. Alex was ultimately undone when she came around him. It was the way she looked when she dropped her shoulder and threw her head back that made him cum.

They rode out their orgasms until they collapsed on the bed next to each other. Neither of them were cuddlers and usually they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed.

"Get up," Lea muttered half asleep.

"Why?"

"I'm cold," she tried to lift the blankets up from under them but it didn't work. Alex ended up being the one to get up and he turned off the music and the lights before getting back into bed with her. Lea was still shivering so Alex crossed the bed and wrapped his arms around her to get her to stop.

Lea mumbled something but Alex was already asleep. For the first time in a year Alex slept without dreams. He wasn't drugged or unconscious but it was a normal sleep that wasn't interrupted by flashbacks of torture or the people he'd been forced to kill or wrong decisions. Lea wasn't as lucky and sometime around four in the morning she woke up gasping for air.

Alex still had his arms around her so he woke too but was groggier. She was sweating and shaking, with her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"Lea, what's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

"Talk about something," she said quickly, shaking her head. "Anything. Just keep talking."

"Uh... what should I talk about?" Alex was not skilled in defusing situations involving feminine feelings.

"I don't know...just talk about yourself," she rushed.

"My favorite color's green," was what he decided on. "Uh... my first concert I saw Paul McCartney sing. I like spicy food and can't crack my knuckles. When I was nine tried to play the trumpet but...um...it didn't work out."

Lea smiled at that last one and even laughed a little. Alex rubbed her back and she eventually lay back down. He almost asked about her dream but knew she wouldn't tell him. The extent of their relationship was knowing what time the other's flight lands and their brand of underwear.

--  
a.n. even though i know none of you read the damn things.

i speak english. that is the extent of my grammatical knowledge, if there is an error (which there are) please just read between the lines.


End file.
